Secret Gadget Museum
The Secret Gadget Museum (ひみつ道具ミュージアム Himitsu Dōgu Myūjiamu) is a gadget museum in the 22th century and the main setting of the movie Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum. Description This is where all the secret gadgets are displayed, from old generations to current generations. The museum levitates in mid-air rather than being on the ground. The admission ticket of the museum will conjure up a vehicle which is used to travel to the museum. You can go to each attraction through the use of Anywhere Door or Pass Loop. The inventors of the secret gadgets usually live on the island where the museum resides. In the film, the staff of the museum spread rumors about a "Museum Phantom" living there. History Attractions Entrance Hall The Entrance Hall (エントランスホール Entoransu Hōru) is where all types of the Anywhere Door are located. You can enter the Anywhere Doors to explore the rest of the rooms of the museum. Robot Hall The Robot Hall (ロボット館 Robotto-kan) is where all types of robots are located. All robots move automatically. Gadgets that appear here include: *Copy Robot *Roboko *Come Come Cat *Woodcutter's Spring This section is incomplete Space Hall The Space Hall (宇宙館 Uchū-kan) is where all gadgets related to space or anti-gravity are located. To go here, you need to eat the Spacesuit Pills. This hall is also a very educational hall and can teach you more about planets and space. The fake sun in this hall can be pretty scary though and Nobita got scared by it pretty badly. Water Hall The Water Hall (水館 Mizu-kan) is where all water-related gadgets are located. There are a lot of fishes swimming in this attraction. Doraemon found it hard to properly fish here. Camera Hall The Camera Hall (カメラ館 Kamera-kan) is where all camera-related gadgets are located. Sky Hall The Sky Hall (空館 Sora-kan) is where all gadgets that makes the user fly are located. Not only that but the attraction also has a cinema that shows the history of the Take-copter. Nature Hall The Nature Hall (自然館 Shizen-kan) is where all gadgets related to insects, plants and camping are located. This hall is very peaceful and you must visit it if you love greenery and nature! Anything Hall The Anything Hall (なんでも館 Nandemo Yakata) is where the other types of secret gadgets were located. Gadgets appearing here include: *Air Crayon *Head of the Gorgon *Gulliver Tunnel This hall was the first hall where Phantom Deluxe revealed himself to Doraemon and friends and had a "Gadget Fight" with a police officer. This was also the hall where Gian and Suneo accidentally got small, thanks to the Gulliver Tunnel. Light Hall The Light Hall (ライト館 Raito-kan) is where Kaitou DX steals the Big Light. It was off-limits when Doraemon and his friends came to the museum. Possibly it has all light-related gadgets, such as the: *Coagulation Light *Deluxe Light *Restoration Light,Image Light Cap *Upgrade Light *Small Light *Gulliver Beam Light *Recovery Light *Animal Light This section is incomplete Director's Room The Director's Room (館長室 Kanchō-shitsu) is where Director Fiks works. Sun-Making Machine Floor The Sun-Making Machine Floor (太陽製造機フロア Taiyō Seizō-ki Furoa) is where an artificial sun made by Professor Peppler and Dr. Hartman was sealed and hidden. Their invention failed because they accidentally dropped coffee on it and Prof. Peppler had to be expelled because of that. This Sun went out of control again because of Prof. Peppler's stupidity and it had to be stopped by Doraemon and friends before it burnt the whole museum! Poppon was the hero who stopped the sun by using it's ability and eating up the sun. Professor Peppler's Laboratory Professor Peppler's Laboratory (ペプラー博士の研究室 Pepurā Hakase no Kenkyūshitsu) is where Professor Peppler and Ginger resides. The Pepura Metal Machine is also kept here. Ginger makes food for Professor Peppler here and also Phantom Deluxe himself often comes here to visit them. Phantom Deluxe comes here by making an excuse of going to the bathroom. Gallery Trivia See Also Category:Locations Category:22nd Century